Great Emperor Zero
: A who poses for the real Zero, using his lance to execute traitors and failures alike. When Amazon arrives to Garanda's base, Zero negates the GiGi Armlet's powers with his lance as the Helium Bomb is installed. However, once the GaGa Armlet is fused to the GiGi Armlet, Amazon become immune to Zero's power as he loses his arm to the Kamen Rider before he gets impaled by his own pit trap. Background Great Emperor Zero is the title of those who inherited three sacred treasures of the Garanda Empire's ruling : the , the , and the spear . The current Great Emperor Zero was said to have been born in 1938, and aged 37 when he was slain in 1975. The legendary ruler of the Garanda Empire, Great Emperor Zero asserts his claim of descent from the ruling dynasty of the ancient . He wears a helmet with a flaming decoration while his body is guarded by steel armor. A very cruel man, Zero does not hesitate to execute unsuccessful Beastmen and Kurojusha with a sparkling high voltage beam from the Blue Lightning spear.Kamen Rider 1971-1984 (2014), p. 283, Emperor Zero Setting Memo Biography to be added Appearances in other media Kamen Rider Spirits In the manga Kamen Rider Spirits, "Great Emperor Zero" transplanted Daisuke Yamamoto's left arm with a GiGi Armlet and became an Amazon. Kamen Rider SD: Sortie!! Rider Machines Great Emperor Zero appears as the fourth boss at the end of the fourth stage. He appears in a rocket powered walker mecha and fires his machine gun at V3 while trying to side swipe the Hurricane. Using defensive powerups to hit him at a distance or dodge his gunfire and kick the mech and it will eventually whittle down his armor and destroy the walker mecha. S.I.C. Hero Saga In an alternated timeline which the ten veteran Showa Riders were erased by an unknown power, when Great Emperor Zero was decapitate by Ruler in front of Kamen Rider Hibiki, it was revealed that the true identity of this fake Emperor Zero is actually always Salamander Beastman, who imitated the Ruler's appearance as the political decoy. Behind the scenes Portrayal Great Emperor Zero is portrayed by who previously played the titular character of Captain Ultra and in the 1984 Super Sentai series , and later will go on to portray Unknown Character in Kamen Rider Zero-One Episode 20. Conception Great Emperor Zero's design is based on a knight of Medieval Europe, recalling the Spanish Conquistadors who conquered the Incan Empire in what would become the home of Amazon.Kamen Rider 1971-1984 (2014), p. 283, Emperor Zero Setting Memo Appearances **Episode 17: Mt. Fuji Big Explosion? The Tokyo Fry Pan Operation **Episode 18: Zero's Terror! The Massive Earthquake Operation!! **Episode 19: Going into Action, The Garander Youth Squad **Episode 20: Mole Beastman's Last Activity!! **Episode 21: Cannibal Beastman to Eat the Frozen Rider **Episode 22: Inca Doll's Day to Annihilate Greater Tokyo **Episode 23: Imitation Riders vs. Amazon Rider! **Episode 24: You Did It, Amazon!! The End of Great Emperor Zero!! * Kamen Rider 1 Through RX: Big Gathering }} See also *Garanda Greeed, the Greeed embodiment of the Garanda Empire made in the image of Great Emperor Zero References Category:Villains Category:Kamen Rider Amazon Category:Last Monster Category:Temporary Riders Category:Spirits Riders Category:Debatable Riders Category:Deceased